The Next Chapter
by Zellie
Summary: I'm sure everyone has wondered about Link's next adventure: Majora's Mask...


The Next Chapter

  
  


A soft and silenced pounding through the cresson moss and trees

Whips through the winds and boundaries, through the sands and seas

The creatures listen carefully, aware of immortal doubt

And I know that where my adventure ended, I'll now take a new route

Without so much as murmuring the grasses part and bow

A being stands before me, pacing madly then and now

I can feel the iniquity that echoes with his feet

And I turn away my head, for I do not care to meet

This skeleton that straggles, with a mask matted to his skull

But he has a plot afoot, so I stay wary as I mull

Suddenly he grasps the reigns, that hold my steed to ground

Thievery becomes him and he takes my source of sound

I don't know how I got it, yet I remember that I did

So many years ago bestowed on me, and now taken far and hid

With my serenade maker, he gallops away apace

And without another thought in me, after him I race

He leaps through a lucid portal, agleam as it wavers about

My mind tells me to stay afar, but my soul will see me out

And with a shocking pressure, I am far away from home

All is so familiar, and still I am alone

The setting is like Hyrule, but the sky, it has no light

People hurry up to me and tell me of their plight

That sinister moon will crash, on our haven come three days

Do you know a savior, who can restore forgotten ways?

I will refuse this task of course, yet I know I still will take

The role of one who saves this world, not for their, but for my sake

All my surrounding seem so known to me, I feel lost, moments later found

But I know not the places, and civilizations abound

I drop to my knees in silence, praying for my own world back

But where there once was a doorway, there's only vacant black

Every minute wasted's fatal, every second gone will last

And I must save this unknown land and once more return to past

Time always compels me, playing with my life

But never has it hindered existence, caused other worlds my strife

New demons to corrupt me, new minions and new spawns

With new wickedness and sins, I won't be innocent for long

And so begins a new chapter, in the writing of this book

The darkest and strangest, where the foundation of being is shook

The keys are deeply hidden, the weapons are anew

No lingering or looking, I must hurry all I do

For if the days pass quickly, that moon soars through the sky

Its eyes cinibar and glowing, and it obliterates the cries

I must become another, a race curious and rum

My abilities will alter, and the pain consume when I become

By appearing as these forms, they assume I am

So my body morphs to fit my face, and changed I then do stand

Realization seeps upon me, ultimately I can see

That the thievish creature, didn't take anything from me

But the mask upon his scoured face, possessed his soul and mind

Whispering its longings through its new body through all time

Grasping the souls of another, stealing their being until they pass

And until one can destroy this painted face, evermore shall it last

An alternate world to Hyrule, shows the darkness locked within

Known as the land of Termina, let the word resound and din

Over all the people, who live carefree, or so they think

Never to know the perils, of a chosen boy called Link

I can't control my destiny, I'm always forced to relieve

Even those who I know not, when they're possessed by evil's siege

But when can I see through the escapades, and into my own heart

To live life as it should be, and live it part by part

Some of us are satisfied, to watch others take the blows

Of hatred, pain and death, as a new chapter draws to a close

Do you know the outcome? What the future has in store?

Only one can prove it, write the path forevermore 

As I salvage this new world, my mind will still roam free

To my music maker, that Majora took from me

  
  
  
  
  
  


This was very difficult to write, and yes, all of the information is completely true. Any questions about the next game? Feel free to email me, I know a lot about it! Also, I'd earnestly appreciate your feedback, it's what inspires me to continue writing, knowing that people enjoy what I write. Thanks! ~*Zellie*~


End file.
